1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to lathe apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved hand lathe apparatus wherein the same permits internal securement of an elongate workpiece, while a manually directed cutter is directed circumferentially about the workpiece to effect a cutting and profiling of the workpiece as desired.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable machine type tools adaptably mounted onto an associated workpiece, rather than requiring the workpiece to be transported to a stationary tool, is desirable to effect a portable manipulation of a tool relative to an associated workpiece. Prior art devices are available, but are typically of a rather complex or specialized structure to effect a limited machining operation relative to a particular workpiece. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,656,898 to Hunt, et al. sets forth a portable lathe device employed for flange facing and line boring and the like relative to a workpiece adaptably mounted concentrically of the apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,355,553 to Church, et al. sets forth a portable turning tool for removal of the material from a worn component of a device, such as a motor generator.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,811,903 to Harmes sets forth a facing tool, wherein a workpiece is directed and mounted within a forward end of the tool, with a crank turn to effect a facing operation relative to the workpiece.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,123 to Le Testu, et al. sets forth a device for shaving material from outer surfaces of a pipe, wherein the pipe is clamped within a chuck that is directed interiorly of the workpiece.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,359,917 to Wilger, et al. sets forth a portable turning apparatus to permit mounting on a workpiece for in-place cutting, wherein a plurality of radially aligned clamping pins are directed into the workpiece from a forward and rear flange of the apparatus.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved hand lathe apparatus wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use, as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.